DSG-4
Replacement rifle to the EPR-40 Enhanced Precision Rifle, the DSG-4 is a gas-operated, semi-automatic rifle that is better in terms of reliability, accuracy, and mobility. The weapon comes in shorter and lighter, and still maintains its extreme effective range. -in-game description The D'esignated '''S'harpshooter 'G'un, '4'th Generation ('''DSG-4) is a semi-automatic sniper rifle that replaces the EPR-40 Enhanced Precision Rifle. This weapon is manufactured by Browder Solutions, stationed out of Mar Sara. Like its predecessor, the operator can engage targets at ranges exceeding 2,750 meters while using the officially certified Stareye Precision Instruments 12-80x Advanced Long-Range Precision Scope (ALRPS). Due to this extreme range, some snipers have recorded kills at distances exceeding 4,000 meters in ideal weather and planetary conditions; an incredible feat for an non-gauss weapon, as the Gauss Sabot Gun can achieve even greater distances due to its extreme velocity and the use of darts. Like the EPR-40 Enhanced Precision Rifle, it can only be used by marksmen, commandos, and ghosts. Technical Details The DSG-4 is a gas-operated rifle rather than a bolt-action/semi-automatic weapon. This simplifies design and manufacturing, and solves an issue the EPR-40 had, which was when the weapon was in bolt-action mode, the weapon sometimes tends to force itself open when the weapon is fired, causing safety concerns to the operator. The weapon reuses the barrel from the EPR-40 rifle, but uses a redesigned chamber to accommodate the gas piston rod, with its rifling specifications remaining unchanged, however, the barrel has been shortened to 26 inches. The barrel is free-floating (meaning the barrel does not touch the stock at any point along the length, except where it is attached - the receiver). To lighten the weapon, most of the body has been built out of high-strength, highly durable and lightweight polymers and titanium. This allows the weapon to be significantly lighter than its predecessor. To further shorten the weapon, the recoil spring has been relocated to the top of the weapon, along the length of the bolt carrier. This means Browder Solutions had to use a smaller diameter recoil spring, guide rod, and hydraulic buffer. This allows the weapon to be cycled quietly due to the lack of larger parts. This allows the stock to be shorter for increased mobility and ease of transportation in confined spaces (such as APCs and dropships). Plus, the shorter length makes it useful in urban combat. Gameplay The DSG-4 allows players to attack enemies that is one and a half screens greater from the current position of the unit equipped with the weapon (assuming the area has been revealed already, whether it be through another unit or Area Scanning), giving this weapon the longest attacking range out of any other weapon present in StarCraft: Viper Squadron, consistent with lore. This weapon does not do so well against armored targets, but it does remarkably well against light and psionic units (40 Base Damage + 50 vs. Light and Psionic), making this weapon ideal against Infestors, High Templar, Ascendants, Ghosts, and Spectres. This weapon grants Deadly Snipe, an ability that deals 130 damage to the target. Projectile passes through enemies vs. Light. Variants There is one known variant in existence; the A2-R3 variant. This variant refines the mechanical operation and further reduces the weight of the weapon, and swaps out the muzzle brake for a more effective version. This variant is also used by the Triangulum Explorers League. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:User:Jurunce